


【奎八】凌晨飞行

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【奎八】凌晨飞行

00.  
徐明浩偶尔会梦见从前。

半夜有人站在他家门口的台阶下，手捧鲜花，仰起头来看他。路灯的光明灭间映亮那人的脸，年轻又赤诚，比玫瑰更鲜活。

01.  
他又一次从梦中醒来，抬眼怔怔的望着窗外，没拢紧的窗帘投出清冷的月光，明天大概又是一个好天气，徐明浩心里想。换了个姿势想重新睡去，结果又被拉扯着回到了刚才的梦境当中，他没有力气再挣脱开，于是只好被迫掉回十年前的回忆中。

竟然已经十年了。

他十八岁和金珉奎认识，相恋五年，现在二十八岁，孑然一身。

很奇怪，所有与金珉奎相关的光怪陆离的梦境中，有初遇，有试探，有暧昧，就是没有后面急转直下的任何内容。让他每一次的大梦初醒后都错以为，他们之间还有着满满交缠的爱意与思欲，总要想了半晌后才醒悟过来，已经是五年没有见面的关系了。

说是没有见面也不对，金珉奎果然不负当年少年盛气立下的誓言，现在成了家喻户晓的演员，还是少有的模特转型。只要他想见，电视杂志铺天盖地的都能看见那人的脸。只金珉奎单方面见不到徐明浩罢了。

可惜吗？大概也说不上可惜吧。

02.  
徐明浩是在高中毕业后随着家里人一起搬来韩国的。父母因为工作原因要长居韩国，干脆就连大学也给他提早准备报了名，但他们工作的城市并没有足够好的大学，于是事情就变成了徐明浩独自一人在首尔生活学习。他并没有选择的机会，只能咬着牙从头开始学一门异国的新语言。

这是一件很难的事，尤其是当他还没有做好足够的思想准备来消化一切。就连最初级的语言班对他来说都过于困难，他交不到朋友，也没想着要交，每天沉默的到教室，跟着老师张口念着新句子，再在下课钟声敲响后沉默的离开。

开始上正课后他的韩语水平逐渐有了长进，但还是习惯性的沉默寡言，他想念国内的日子，总有几次想对父母发火，却在看到视频里脸上充满疲惫的他们后又无法将话宣之于口，最后也只是在他们询问最近学校怎么样有没有交到新朋友时不软不硬的顶回去。

和金珉奎的相遇是一场意外。

他偶然发现文学院顶楼的天台锁链因为生锈可以轻而易举的打开，于是那里便成了徐明浩独自的秘密据点，反正回到家也是冷锅冷灶，不如在外面消磨够时间再回去。天台的视角绝佳，能遥望着落日坠落下写字楼群，天光暗下来的瞬间，城市亮起来，格子间里有来回走动的渺小人影，趴在栏杆上往底下看，从楼里出来抱着书本的学生和熙攘堵塞川流不息的主干道仅一线之隔，再努力睁大眼睛辨认一下，大概还能看到从便利店里走出来拿着咖啡疲惫不已的年青职员。

来来去去的人影背后，是一个又一个猜不透的人生。徐明浩总会忍不住揣测别人的故事，到头来又演变成讨厌起自己的故事。

本来这只是徐明浩故事中一成不变的乏味情节罢了，直到有一天不速之客闯了进来。他还趴在栏杆上等着路灯一盏盏亮起，身后铁门拉开的声音却惊的他回头望去，以为会碰上严肃的教职工驱逐赶人，没想到对上了比他还惊慌的一双眸子，手足无措的呆立在开了一半的门后半晌，才踏进了天台。

这个人语速好快。这是徐明浩对金珉奎的初印象。

他皱眉听着对方连珠炮似的长篇大论，飘渺了抓取了几个关键词拼凑出了大致意思，是准备去面试模特，想找地方练习一下表情和表现力，又不想在宿舍当着舍友的面练，这里是他跑了好几个楼顶后发现的第一个没上锁的天台，却没有想到里面竟然会有人在。

徐明浩表情没怎么变动，只点了点头示意知道了，抬脚就准备腾地方，心里叹了口气，以后大概就不会再来这儿了。

结果那个毫不见外的陌生人却拦下了他，有些不好意思又有些欢欣的问，“既然你都在这里了，能不能帮着我检查一下啊？”徐明浩不可思议的指了指自己，说出了第一句话，“我？”

最后还是鬼使神差的留了下来，可能是男孩亮晶晶的眼神很难让人拒绝，也可能是他吹风吹的脑子坏掉了，总而言之就变成了这样，他抱着膝盖背靠着墙坐下，男孩在他面前努力作出专业的样子从自我介绍开始，到表情演技结束。

“是平面模特啊？”和预想的不太一样，徐明浩忍不住自言自语了一声，还以为要看他走台步，不过说起来，对面这个人的身材比例倒也很适合做秀场模特。金珉奎挠了挠后脑勺，点点头说，“嗯，想从平面模特做起，以后……”后面的话低了下去。是对未来还没有想好？还是觉得没必要对第一次见面的人说那么多？想法在徐明浩的脑子里绕了几个圈，最后还是客套的说了句，“挺好的。”

其实是真的觉得挺好的，因为自己不说以后了，连当下都是一团迷雾。

临走之前被拉着交换了姓名和联系方式，还说好了下次练习也要帮帮他。等晚上回到家后回想起这一系列的事之后，徐明浩只能自我评价一句，真是见鬼了。

03.  
后来的见面就不止于天台了。徐明浩头脑一热在对方的信息轰炸之下，咖啡厅电影院电玩城统统都心软答应去了。

也太不像话了，徐明浩心想，手里的屏幕又亮起，是一张欢欣雀跃的表情包，往上翻一翻，是他十秒钟前发出去的，“好，那就明天图书馆见。”也太不像话了。

他很少再想着从前国内的日子发呆，更多的是在想今天要做什么，明天要做什么，这周末要做什么。时间表被安排的满满当当，奇怪的是，他并不讨厌这个搅乱他生活的罪魁祸首。

金珉奎哪里像是他的同龄人，有些行动简直比起幼稚园小朋友都有过之而无不及，想让徐明浩陪他出门时就一直磨一直磨，消息里铺天盖地的哭脸表情包，还要再发送语音消息大声控诉他，不过就是明明闲着无事做却不愿意陪他出去，被他描述的仿佛是什么十恶不赦的罪行。

徐明浩把被子拉过头顶，眨眨眼又开始认真做自我检讨，这种事其实只要他冷淡下神情拒绝上两次，以金珉奎的性格就算再蔫巴巴也绝对不会问出第三次的。他拒绝也拒绝的含含糊糊，哪里能怪金珉奎得寸进尺。

被子里的空气开始变得稀薄潮湿，徐明浩乱转的思绪又飞到金珉奎委屈时的表情上，忍不住从心里开了一条缝悄悄为自己开脱，幼稚园小朋友生起别人的气来也是独自委屈，怎么会有人能狠下心不去哄嘛，所以他想做的事就都让他做吧，小朋友还是笑起来最可爱了。

金珉奎终于能补上初见时没说出口的后半句话，“其实我以后想当演员。但是因为做决定的时候已经晚了，又没有退学重修的勇气，觉得，平面模特大概也算是同一个圈子里的，如果靠前者出名了，没准也有一天能等到合适的机会呢！”

说到后面又忽然有些不好意思起来，“当时是觉得，这种话听起来应该会让人觉得很不可理喻吧，所以也没有敢和别人讲，明浩你是第一个噢！”

他的眼里闪着细碎的星辰，是当初蛊惑了徐明浩的那一束，他抬起手揉了揉对方的头发，金珉奎也配合的低了低头，“珉奎想做的事都去做吧，都能做到的。”

世界都会宠着你，如我一般。

04.  
在一起的时候是真的很快乐，琐碎的快乐。

金珉奎没过多久从宿舍搬出来和他一起住了，摊下来的房费成了每天五花八门摆在餐桌上的早午晚饭，和各式各样的甜点。金珉奎很喜欢从背后搂住他，徐明浩凸起的蝴蝶骨会严丝合缝的嵌进另一个人的怀抱中，然后那个人的热息会打在他耳旁，拉长着语调说，“明浩你太瘦啦，我得让你长胖点才行。”

金珉奎做饭的时候，徐明浩就爱坐在餐桌旁看他的背影，看他挂着围裙有条不紊的洗菜切菜，在升腾的烟气中回过身找调料，额角细密的汗珠都性感的不行。于是偶尔他就会想，金珉奎这么好一个人，怎么会愿意日复一日的为自己做这些事呢？只是当时日子安稳的过了头了，这样的念头一闪也就过去了。

两人买了个投影仪，把床尾正对着的墙改造成了大银幕，毕竟也只是一居室，没有太多余的空间供他们折腾，坐在床上看电影就蛮好的。

每周五晚上是雷打不动的电影时间，一开始还是中规中矩的看电影，到后来慢慢就变味儿了，电影里牵手的时候，金珉奎也要不安分的把自己的手扣进徐明浩的掌心里，电影里拥抱的时候，徐明浩也把自己窝进金珉奎右半边胸膛里，电影里亲吻的时候，两人也要交换一个黏黏腻腻的吻。到最后只剩电影在播，床上的人心思却全不在上头了。

不过定时定点的电影夜还是没受到任何影响的，这该死的仪式感。

徐明浩并不是一个喜欢秀恩爱的人，甚至完全相反，他很推崇情侣间要有适当的个人空间。不过每一次他都不得不承认，所谓的原则放在金珉奎面前，也没什么不能推后的。因为我喜欢他啊，这没什么，徐明浩想。

所以到后来金珉奎也会来他们专业蹭课，被老师点到问题的时候站起来大声的、毫不害羞的说，“老师！我是来和男朋友一起上课的！”但也会嘴很甜的加上一句，“可是老师讲课讲的好好哦，听的我都想转专业了。”于是也没有一个老师愿意找他麻烦。徐明浩在一旁坐着，耳朵烧的通红，等他坐下后就小声训斥他，可是当对方坦然又迷茫地问，“怎么了明浩？”的时候，反而是他哑口无言了，最后只能说，没事，接着上课吧，然后在桌子下悄悄握回他的手。

他其实不太擅长表达爱意。事实上，两人之中，一直都是金珉奎表现的爱意更多些。像直线球，热烈又莽撞，恨不得宣告全世界他好爱徐明浩啊。每当这时徐明浩就会觉得很神奇，为什么他能这么坦坦荡荡又毫不避讳的表达爱呢，这明明是一件很难的事，偏偏被他做的那么好。

偶尔也会有女孩拦下金珉奎告白，即使知道他已经有对象了也如此。徐明浩就曾撞见过一个，是表演系很优秀的一个女生，在楼下的楼梯口拦住了金珉奎，他当时正巧站在柱子后头，谁也看不见他，鬼使神差的，徐明浩站定在了那里，听着女孩对他说，“可是学长，我真的很喜欢你，比徐明浩学长还要喜欢你，你们两个人之中一直都是你喜欢的更多吧，学长这样不累吗？”

不是这样的，徐明浩没有底气的自己想着，没有人比我更喜欢金珉奎了。

然后他听见金珉奎开口说，“不是这样的，就像我那么喜欢明浩那样，他也是那么喜欢我的。谢谢你的喜欢，但请以后不要再说比明浩再喜欢我这样的话了，除了我父母，没有人可以这么说。”

该怎么形容这种快乐呢？徐明浩只想冲出去跳进金珉奎的怀抱里，在他汗津津的鼻尖上印上一个吻，而他也这么做了。

我真的好喜欢你，珉奎啊！他这么说。

05.  
这句话很似曾相识。

某个夏夜在徐明浩家楼下，金珉奎攥紧手里已经不太新鲜的红玫瑰，抬头冲站在台阶上的他略显紧张的说出来的话，就是这样的一句话。

他说，我真的好喜欢你，明浩啊。

明明半小时前类似的话已经通过手机消息发送到徐明浩手机里了，而他也已经回了一句，“嗯，我也是。”哪里想到半小时后金珉奎就穿过半个城市从学校宿舍溜出来跑到他家楼下，不知道是怎么躲开宿舍门禁的，也不知道是从哪买来这一束玫瑰的。

然后就站在路灯下面，气还没喘匀，磕磕巴巴的又重复了一次告白。

徐明浩脚上还趿着拖鞋，被一个电话急急的喊下来，没有料到会见到这样的场景，只觉得心里软的要化成流心软糖了，他往下走了几个台阶，顺了顺对方额前的碎发，接过玫瑰轻轻嗅了一口，回了一模一样的话，“嗯，我也是。”

然后金珉奎就扑上来拥抱了他，下巴还要放在肩颈蹭一蹭，语调里都是抑制不住的开心，“那明浩今天开始就是我的男朋友了哦！我好开心啊！”徐明浩慢慢抬起手搂上他的肩膀，在心里说，我也好开心。

06.  
还是应该要表达的更多一些的。

徐明浩躺在床上慢慢的想，如果表达的更多一些，故事的结局会不会就不是这样。

他隐约听到窗外传来飞机轰鸣声，又是一架凌晨飞行的航班啊，他想，不知道这一位飞行员会不会觉得寂寞呢。

当每周五的家庭影院还正常放映时，有一天他和金珉奎看了一部关于飞行员的电影。内容是讲什么的他甚至都记不大清了，只记得在一个凌晨起飞的镜头里，金珉奎忽然驴头不对马嘴的转头对他说，“啊，开凌晨航班的飞行员一定很寂寞吧。”当时徐明浩还下意识地反驳，“不会啊，有那么多星星陪着他们，飞行时看到的画面一定会很美，是白天驾驶飞机看不到的景色啊。”

金珉奎认真摇了摇头，说，“不是的，在夜晚起飞，在夜晚降落到陌生的城市，会很寂寞吧。”大概是因为喝了几杯红酒的原因，话语里的逻辑性也失了好几分。偏偏徐明浩也顺着他想，半晌后点点头说，“也许会吧”，过一会儿又涌起了逗他的心情，“可是我们珉奎以后不是想当演员吗，那会经常要坐红眼航班吧？不会也觉得寂寞吗？”

金珉奎附身亲上他脖颈，叼起一块细肉吮出红印，听到他低低地抽气后才满意的放开，继续埋在他的肩颈上，“不会哦，因为知道家里有明浩在，会一直等我回家，就不会觉得寂寞。”

那时明浩只是用食指轻轻推了推他的额头，“真的是小狗吧，你。”

那现在你会不会觉得寂寞呢，徐明浩彻底没了睡意，盯着天花板怔怔的思索。

分手的时候其实也没什么惊心动魄的预兆。

只不过是金珉奎成了名声大噪的模特，连带着徐明浩出门时的一举一动也会成为狗仔捕捉的对象。只不过是繁忙的生活中两人能坐下一起吃饭的时间越来越少，周五的电影之夜也不知道什么时候开始被默认取消了。金珉奎合作的模特和明星越来越多，社交账户里也充斥着和他人的合照及宣传，和徐明浩有关的内容越来越少。

都是工作而已，徐明浩是知道的。他也不是小心眼的人，非得要男友时时刻刻把自己挂在嘴边才行。可久而久之，他这个做男朋友的，甚至没有金珉奎同一时期合作的女模特见他的时间还长。这终于唤起他埋在心里很久很久的不安。

他很久都没见到亲自下厨的金珉奎了，两人毕业后搬了新家，有了更大的厨房，反而却回到了冷锅冷灶的时候。他忽然又想起当时自己看着金珉奎做饭的身影一闪而过的念头，他这么好的人，怎么会愿意日复一日的为自己做这些事呢。

换句话说好像也可以，金珉奎这么好的人，怎么会愿意一直呆在这么普通的自己身边呢。

徐明浩这才知道，原来从一开始他就在如履薄冰的害怕这件事，可到现在他才敢承认。

吵架的内容是什么他也不记得了，左不过是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他心头的恐惧越来越大，到头来成了让他口不择言的最后一根稻草，而金珉奎只是说了句，“明浩，如果你像我这么喜欢你一样喜欢我，你就该知道这些都不是需要担心的事。”就让他丢盔弃甲。

原来还是到了这么一天，你觉得我不再那么喜欢你。

金珉奎出门去拍摄以后，徐明浩坐在家里的沙发上想了很久很久。可是怎么想他都觉得，自己明明没有变，变的是金珉奎，他的喜欢也没有变，现在却让金珉奎觉得不够了。

还有什么办法呢，好像也没什么办法了吧。分手就顺理成章的这么发生了。

天蒙蒙亮起来，徐明浩从床头柜上摸来眼罩戴上，胡乱想着，你会不会觉得寂寞，这个问题现在也和我并无任何关系了吧，他重新睡去，这次没再做梦。

07.  
心电感应这种事是会真的存在的吗？

徐明浩看着孜孜不倦振动着的手机，有些堂皇失措。

离他上一次梦到金珉奎还不过一周的时间，熟悉的手机号码就这么突然的显示在了屏幕上。明明，这么多年没有再联系过了。

徐明浩按掉了来电，第一反应却是在想，怎么会过了这么久，还会记得这个电话号码，当初分手时决绝的删掉了一切联系方式，可是身体记忆却由不得他说删就删。

恋爱的时候金珉奎也会把他当小孩看，知道徐明浩的父母不在同一个城市生活之后就硬是要他把自己的手机号背下来，还要他在所有紧急联络人的表格上毫不犹豫的填下自己的号码。

徐明浩起初不太愿意，觉得有些幼稚又有些不好意思，一只手扶着额头说，“喂，别把我当小孩，我也是大学生了啊，自己能照顾好自己，出事也能自己解决的。”

金珉奎不干，拽下他的手十指紧扣，还要忍不住晃一晃，“那明浩就把我当小孩子吧，要帮我记住我的电话号码，就算手机丢了也能第一时间联系到我问我有没有事情，有没有照顾好自己。”

哪里要你来讲，明明就一直把你当小孩子来宠。

徐明浩认命的打开联系人开始背号码，嘴上不服输的嘀嘀咕咕，“那你每换一次手机号我都要背一次吗，这也太麻烦了，我才不要。”

缠人的大型犬早就在看见他点开通讯录时笑眯了眼倚靠上肩膀，手臂一面圈紧他的腰一面还不安分的把玩起了衣角，“不会的，明浩就背这一次就好啦！”

于是徐明浩就真的从此把这个号码背得滚瓜烂熟。

再遇到需要填写紧急联系人的情况时也会下意识的落笔同一串号码，又会在反应过来后慢慢划掉。腰伤做手术时也要填表，小护士看着他涂黑的内容好奇的问了一句，“是家人不在这边吗？”他看着护士台上被人随手摆放的时尚杂志，视线和封面上的男人相接了两三秒，才点点头，扬起一个笑容说，“嗯，他们都不在我身边。”

也不是没试过拨过电话。

分手后他无数次在手机屏幕上输入过熟悉的数字串，到最后几乎成了一种习惯，夜晚一个人闷着的时候就一个数字一个数字的敲下去，但总有仅存的一丝理智阻止他按下拨号键。

提分手的也是自己，现在后悔了的也是自己，这算什么。

只有一次，他被同事拉去庆祝婚礼前最后的单身派对，放纵自己喝的有些多，晚上回到家面对空荡荡的单人公寓，突然眼眶一热，解开领带把自己扔进沙发里，满心满眼都想着金珉奎。

想知道他过的怎么样，想知道他对现在的生活满意吗，想知道他会像自己一样走不出从前吗，想知道，他还爱自己吗。

徐明浩跌跌撞撞从外套里掏出手机，回到沙发缩成一团，告诉自己说，我就赌这么一次，如果他接了，那我就把现在完完整整的徐明浩的心剖给他看，和他说，我很想你，我很爱你，我后悔了。丢脸也没关系，被嘲笑也没关系。

他几乎屏息听着听筒那边传来的等候提示音，“嘟”声每多响一次，他眼里的星光就黯淡下去一分。跳转到语音信箱时，徐明浩觉得浑身的血液都冷透了，他把手机甩在地毯上，抱着膝盖在没开灯的客厅里闷闷的呜咽起来，像个找不到家人的孩子。

08.  
所以为什么现在又要打电话过来呢？

徐明浩挂了两次，可同样的号码还坚持不懈的拨过来。他终于认输，接起来，却沉默的没说一句话，直到听筒对面率先传来声音。

“是明浩吗，是我的明浩吗？”

几乎只要听这一句话，徐明浩就能肯定话筒对面的人喝醉了，他不知道该怎么回应，只好继续沉默着，对面却不依不饶，委屈着语气缠着问，“是明浩在听电话吗？是吗是吗？”

幸好下一秒就换成了另一个客气的语调，小心翼翼的询问，“请问是珉奎前辈的朋友吗？珉奎前辈在今晚的庆功宴上喝多了些，我们都不知道他的住址，请问前辈知道吗？”

徐明浩恨不得下一秒就冲着话筒嚷嚷说，能不能搞搞清楚，我是他的前男友，大概是他清醒时再也不想见到的人，为什么要来问我？

可是最后却还是深深叹了口气，把自家的住址报了上去。

等待的过程中，徐明浩一直在后悔，咬着嘴唇想拨通电话告诉他们别送过来，随便开间酒店房间就好了，可是还没等鼓起勇气拨出电话，家门铃就响了。

他也只好带着十二分懊悔去开了门，金珉奎就这样在时隔多年后大咧咧的出现在他眼前。年轻的男孩几乎要支撑不住他的重量，见到徐明浩后显而易见的眼睛亮了起来，不等自己搀扶过去，金珉奎自己就主动扑进了徐明浩怀里，手臂缠绕上肩膀扣的死死的，鼻尖凑近肩胛还不忘嗅一嗅味道。

徐明浩有些尴尬，双手张开不知道是该放在大型挂件身上好还是保持距离好，对面的男孩却比他更显的不知所措，慌慌张张鞠了个躬后说，“前辈您好，那我就先走了，明天珉奎前辈没有拍摄，晚点回去也没有关系的。”说罢就要转身离开。

徐明浩还是叫住了他，犹豫了很久，问“怎么会联系上我呢，珉奎的好友应该很多吧？”

男孩眼里闪过一丝迷茫，“我…我也不知道，是珉奎前辈自己拨的电话。我们问他家在哪里，他也没有回答，只是一直在打您的电话，所以只好麻烦您了。”他又抱歉的冲着明浩鞠了一躬，这次是真的离开了。

彻底安静下来后就只能听得到金珉奎的动静了，他把全身的重量都倚在徐明浩身上，还要别别扭扭的将脑袋搁在他肩上，兀自嘟嘟囔囔。徐明浩废了好大一番劲才把他转移到沙发上坐好，可是扣紧自己肩膀的双手还是没有松开，反而变本加厉的下滑圈紧腰身。

徐明浩挣脱不开，终于放弃。他转身看着金珉奎的侧脸，热息埋在自己颈窝处敏感的厉害。那人现在反倒安静了下来，只乖乖的缠在身上，闭上眼睛没了动作。

他不自觉的伸出手理了理金珉奎的头发，而后指尖下滑蹭过他的鼻尖，自言自语的说，“别再给我希望啦，珉奎啊。”

面前的人眼睫毛不安分的颤了颤，吓得徐明浩警醒的收回了手指，可是对方还是没有醒的迹象，只是换了个姿势又咕哝了几句，接着沉沉睡去。

徐明浩心里酸涩的下起了雨，他听的清楚，金珉奎只说了六个字。

“我好想你，明浩。”

09.  
金珉奎睁眼后看到的是陌生的天花板装潢，惊的下一秒就从床上弹起来，这才后知后觉发现身边还躺着一个人。

是徐明浩。

他皱着眉，说不上睡的安不安稳，但至少现在还没醒来。

金珉奎仿佛被蛊惑了一般又躺回床上，面朝着徐明浩目不转睛，只觉得是不是自己还在梦中，怎么会有这么好的事情发生。

如果是梦，不要睡醒好不好。

他重新闭上眼，小心的窝进那人的臂弯，然后舒服的喟叹了一声，又安稳的睡了过去，没有看到徐明浩微微颤动的眼珠。

可是总是要睡醒的。

金珉奎再次转醒时是被徐明浩叫醒的，对方面无表情的和他说，桌上有早餐，吃完后就回家吧。他却还在梦里没转过弯来，疑惑的问，“可是明浩，这里不就是我的家吗？”

徐明浩表情僵了一瞬，什么也没说就离开卧室了。金珉奎坐在床上想了半晌，才想明白，原始还是梦，还是没有和好，还是没有如初。

连带着吃早餐的时候都是低气压的，金珉奎只觉得满腹满腔的委屈，整整五年才重新见到不躲着自己的徐明浩，可是对方好像还是只把自己当普通朋友，或者说，还不如普通朋友。

他终于忍不住，背对着坐在沙发上的徐明浩，慢慢地问，“明浩当时为什么想要和我分手呢？”

金珉奎还是不明白。只是普普通通去工作的一天，回家后就发现另一个人的痕迹被抹消的一干二净，只留了张干净利落的纸条说分手，拨打电话也联系不上人。金珉奎也年轻气盛，几次三番联络不上后也来了火气，又不是离了你地球就不能转了，他愤愤地想。

可是过了这么些年他才发现，不是这样的。即使离了徐明浩地球还是照常转，但有徐明浩和没有徐明浩，不是同一个地球。

他咬着牙拼出一股劲做到更好，也只不过是想让远离自己的徐明浩生活里也始终少不了自己的影子。他从来不肯对自己坦诚这幼稚的想法，想方设法欺骗自己说是想让徐明浩后悔去，等到徐明浩哪一天想回头才发现悔之晚矣，而他靠这样的想象觉得在为自己建立动力。

其实不是的。

真正的动力是骗不了人的。是午夜时分辗转睡梦中那人软软的笑声，是很多年前柔软磨蹭在自己发丝上的手掌和那句“珉奎想做的事都去做吧”的话语，是一宿清醒梦中的挽留，和无数醉酒后的泪水。

是徐明浩，也只有徐明浩。

在娱乐圈摸爬滚打那么久，金珉奎才终于发现，温柔是最炽热的爱意。

他知道徐明浩不擅长说爱，可是回想起来，他的每个动作每个细节，无一不在叫嚣着对自己的爱。再耍赖撒泼的行为都能被妥帖的回应，再无理取闹的要求也会被温柔接收。他哪里是不会表达爱意的人，大概只是笨拙又含羞。

那由我来表达的更多也不过分吧，金珉奎想，也该轮到我来把他当小朋友了。

他没有等徐明浩的回答，只自顾自的接着说，“我一点也不想和明浩分手。”

“转型成演员后工作好累，回到家后家里也没有明浩。”

“坐红眼航班也很难过，脑子里只能想到明浩，再想到没有明浩的空空荡荡的房子，好多次都不想过这样的生活了。”

“觉得我不要出名了好像会更好。”

“每天每天都在想你，只是又很幼稚的有着强烈自尊心，不想做先低头的那个人。”

“可是见到明浩才发现，都是没有关系的，要是能和你接着在一起的话，要做什么都没有关系的。”

“明浩真的不喜欢我了吗？我明明还那么喜欢明浩。”

金珉奎投出一个又一个直线球，打得徐明浩措手不及，偏偏他还不回头看向他，只小口小口的接着喝熬好的粥，没有给他任何压力，却让徐明浩红了眼眶。

他终于也鼓起勇气，想着那晚在漆黑的客厅里孤注一掷的自己，张口小声说，“不是的。”

不是因为不喜欢你而分手，是怕你觉得我不够喜欢你而分手。

又想说，你那么好，值得更好的。

话到嘴边绕了一圈又咽了下去，惶惶然想着，为什么不能自信一点的觉得，我就是那个人呢，为什么不能像当年那个什么都不了解金珉奎的学妹那样，也能张口就说出，我比任何人都要喜欢你这种话呢。

况且我明明，就是比任何人都要喜欢你。

他下定决心，哽着嗓子说，“不是的，我不想分手的。”

他看到餐桌上的大男孩转过头用欣喜又明亮的眸子看向自己。

徐明浩觉得整颗心都柔软下来，就像从前那般，想把全世界的好东西都给予他。他学着男孩坦坦荡荡的语气，眯眼冲他笑起来。

“我比谁都要喜欢你呀。”

10.  
从很久以前金珉奎就安安稳稳的画好了线，别人是别人，明浩是家。

他才不要管凌晨飞行的驾驶员会不会寂寞。他找回明浩了，这就足够了。


End file.
